TLBT - Do we have to grow up?
by CHEEKY.AE
Summary: Take with Littlefoot when he starts his teenage years and meet some new friends. This story is also going to be about the gang, but it mostly going to be about Littlefoot.
1. Another wonderful day in the great vally

Rated: T, there may be some m-rated material later on.

Disowner: I do not own the characters in this story and credit goes to the rightful owners.

Hello fellows

SO… I've never written a fanfiction before and I'm not very good at english, so please don't judge.

* * *

The story you are going to witness now, is a story about the land before time characters. I love the movies and the series, even though I'm 18 I still have all the movies "ahah".

So without further ado, I would like for you to relax and just READ.

"Littlefoot…, time to wake"

"Mmmmm"

Some chuckles could be heard before the same voice as before spoke once again.

"Young one, the round circle is already shining." Grandma longneck said still chuckling lightly at his sleepy state.

"But, it's too early in the morning!" Littlefoot whined, a little surprised by the way he answered his grandma. He usually never got like that, since he could remember he had always been good at getting up, when his grandma told him to do so.

"Come now Littlefoot, it wouldn't do to forget breakfast, would it now?" Grandpa longneck said with an amused expression settled on his face.

"Your grandpa is right Littlefoot, you've grown a lot these few months and that's because you've eaten the proper amount of food!" Grandma said with as much amusement as grandpa longneck did just moments before.

When they saw their grandson definitely weren't in a hurry to get up, they started tickling him, and he started laughing.

"Okay okay, guys i'm up, GUYS!" Littlefoot said while trying not laugh but failing badly.

"Come on let's go." Littlefoot said leaving the chuckling grandparents behind.

Littlefoot stopped to wait on his grandparents, they walked up beside their grandson, and the little longneck family walked together to find some food to fill their empty bellies.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, the longneck family was down by the lake, eating some plants from the lake.

"HEY, Littlefoot!" Littlefoot raised his head out of the water, to see an orange threehorn named Cera standing by the lake shore.

"Are you coming or what?"

Littlefoot turned his head to look at his grandparents with a quizzical expression, "Can I?"

His grandparents looked at each other for a second, before turning their heads to look at their grandson once again.

"Sure, I can't see why not, go out and play with your friends." Grandpa replied

"Grandpa we don't play anymore, we hang out" Littlefoot replied.

"It's hard to keep up with you little ones, i'm getting old." grandpa said with a bright smile on his face.

Littlefoot turned to walk with Cera, while shaking his head and chuckling.

"Make sure to be home by sunset." He heard his grandma call after him.

"Okaaay." He called back, before running after Cera, who had already gone ahead

They were going to meet up with their friends; The swimmer Ducky, flyer Petrie and spiketail Spike.

"This is boring."

"Me think too."

"Me too, yep yep yep, what do you think spike?"

"Uh hu, uh hu."

The five 5 friends hadn't really done anything yet, they just couldn't find anything to do. All the ideas they came up with, they felt they had outgrown doing. It frankly just wasn't interesting anymore.

"Do you have any ideas Cera?" Littlefoot asked the threehorn, who looked as bored as he did. Not only didn't she reply, but she didn't even look in their direction.

"uhh… Cera, are you there?" Littlefoot mused, still looking at her.

"Huh… WHAT?" Cera got surprised by the voice.

"You're okay?" Littlefoot asked slightly concerned.

"yeah I'm fine"

"Are you sure? Cause you seem to have a lot on your m-"

"When I say I'm fine, I'M FI-"

She didn't get to finish the sentence, the only thing they heard at last, was the call of the herd leaders.

* * *

Why can't he just understand? I mean when I'm fine…

I'm fine, okay? I may not have talked to my dad in a few days now but… my dad has been avoiding me, and I've been avoiding him too. Tria is trying her best to make us talk to each other, but it's like he's scared of me.` Cera thought trying to figure out why her dad shied away from her.

`Okay so what is going on with Cera? I know that she normally snaps at people, but not when you ask her questions, growing up is a lot more complicated than I thought it would be, but… I'm going to talk to her later!` Littlefoot thought, while hoping Cera wouldn't bite his head off.

`Oh no, me don't like meeting in the great Valley. All the grownups always have disagreements and always talk very loud to each other. Mom is always grumpy, when she gets home from a meeting.` Petrie thought.

"A meeting how exciting! Are we going to have visitors or…" Ducky thought.

`Leafstars, ohhh, delicious juicy leafstars! food, food, food.` Spike thought

* * *

Well, here you have it! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and then I'll see you when the next update is out!


	2. Thoughts

"Quiet!" The grey blackish threehorn named Topsy, also known as Mr. Threehorn yelled out.

"We've called you here to say, that there's a herd on the way." Grandpa longneck started.

"Who are they?"

"Are they dangerous?"

"Do you know them?"

"For how long will they be here?"

The uproar of questions and curious comments kept coming, almost in an endless flow.

"Everyone just calm down, they are not dangerous and we don't know them, but they are coming with peace, and they're only going to stay here for 2 days!" Grandpa longneck said calmly.

"We are going to treat them like any other herd, which comes to visit us." He continued

Tuning everything out of his head, Littlefoot's thoughts started running wild.

´A herd? I wonder if there are any kids the same age as me in that herd. Some longnecks? It doesn't really matter, but it would be nice for a change, you know? To have someone your own size.

Yeah, a new herd in the valley could be nice.

Wait… It's around that time of the year where my dad's herd comes for a visit, I wonder if Shorty have grown as much as me, or matured, what am I thinking of course he's not matured! It's Shorty he definitely couldn't have matured.

I really miss my dad. Sometimes I wish he stayed here in the Great Valley. It could be great me, grandma, grandpa, dad and Shorty, the whole family living here together. We're just missing one person… Mom.

I wish dad would find someone to keep him company. He has Shorty of course, and the herd. I just wish, that he had someone to love like grandma and grandpa. I know he's still sad about mom, but he could really use some womanly company.  
He's lonely, even though he says he's fine. He's lonely I can see the sadness in his eyes. I didn't get to know mom very well, but I knew her well enough to know, that she wouldn't wish for dad to dwell in the past. She would want him to find a new mate.

Grandma and grandpa thinks the same too. I heard them say to dad the exact same thing, that mom wouldn't want him to live in the past. Dad just says that he doesn't have with the herd and all, but that's a lie, I think it's because he's scared of losing a mate again, it's understandable, but still… I think he should try again.

Her eyes wandered over the crowd, while her mate still spoke, until they landed on her grandson. The wise lady kept looking at him, while his facial expression, changed from curious, to amused, to sadness. She's wondering what he's thinking about.

She knows how hard the time of great growing can be, she herself had also been there, and even though she's not a boy, it was still hard to go through the great growing. All the boys, who only wanted her for one thing, her mom, who she always had a disagreement with, and her dad who always were way too overprotective. Her first real heartbreak, but hey… It all worked out in the end.

I can't really wrap my mind around the fact that he's not a little boy anymore, he's not an adult but… He doesn't need me and my mate as much as he used to anymore, now it's more us that need him to do things.

The time will soon come for him to look different on girls he will be more passionate about girls, but with that there will also come a talk that me and my mate haven't really discussed with him yet. We have to make sure that he doesn't become a young father too early. I hope that he doesn't take that talk too offending, because his mother did, she was mad at me and my mate for a week, for even thinking that she would be an early mother.

there's also the are-you-gonna-join-your-dad's-herd or are-you-gonna-stay-here talk, I don't know if I can handle him moving out of the great Valley. He's my boy, my dear sweet little Littlefoot, I just want him to be happy whether it's here or in Bron's herd.

The sun was set when grandpa longneck dismissed the meeting.

Everyone slowly walked away while whispering things to each other, he looked at Littlefoot shaking his head like he was in a reverie, he probably were if he knows Littlefoot well enough.

Turning his head to see his mate in a reverie to.

"Dear?" He said

Shaking herself out of the reverie, she slowly turned her head to look at her mate, who was chuckling at her.

"Sorry" She said with a little chuckle of her own, "Must have zoned out there for a bit".

"I could see. What were you thinking about?" Grandpa asked.

"A lot of things" She replied.

"Like?" He asked with a curious expression.

"Like, Littlefoot's future, and the talk we should have with him soon."

"Why don't we call him over here and head home then?" Grandpa said

"Littlefoot!" He heard his mate call after he had spoke. that sentence, seeing as it worked Littlefoot said goodnight to his friends and walked over to his grandparents.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh no, we just thought you might want to walk with us home." his grandpa said.

"You're sure you can keep up with me grandpa? You said it yourself, you're getting old." Littlefoot replied, remembering what his grandpa told him earlier today.

"Oh, I'm sure I can keep up." he said, while giving Littlefoot a little nip with his tail.

With a slight shake of her head and roll of her eyes, grandma replied "Don't exercise yourself too much, or I'm going to bite your tail off."

"Yes, dear" grandpa replied.


	3. Cera's confession & Littlefoot's change

It was dark when the longneck family had settled down, Littlefoot's head had some question as always.

"when do you think dad is coming, you know… it's around that time where he comes for his yearly visit" Littlefoot asked

"We don't know, we haven't heard from him, but if he's coming as usual, then he should be here in some days" grandma replied

"Do you think he has someone with him?" Littlefoot asked

"He's coming with his herd and Shorty," his grandpa said with a little chuckle

"No…, I mean some other company"

His grandparents looked at him clueless

"You know… he's been single for some years now, so I just thought that maybe- "

"-he has found a new mate" his grandma continued finishing the sentence.

"Is it weird, that I'm asking about my dad's love life".

"No, it's not, but yeah it is," his grandparents said in unison

"Uh," Littlefoot said a little surprised by how his grandparents did that, and a little clueless

"it's weird to ask about, but because it's you who asked then it's not" his grandma replied

"What do you mean," Littlefoot asked trying to figure out what they were telling him

"What she means Littlefoot, is that a regular teenage boy wouldn't care if his dad are single or in a relationship, before the dad has a mate, but you Littlefoot, you care much about your family, that's why it isn't a weird question when it comes from you" grandpa explained

"So, do you think, he has found a new love interest"

"I don't know Littlefoot, your dad hasn't let himself feel that way towards a woman since he was together with your mother" grandpa said

"He was heartbroken when he got the news about your mother" his grandpa continued.

"Yeah…. it's just"

He looked over at his grandma who was fast asleep.

"It's just what, Littlefoot"

"It's just that- he hesitated a little before he continued - you and grandma are so happy together, I wish dad has someone he could be as happy with, as you are with grandma" he finished

"Your grandma and I wish the same for your dad, but if he's not ready for a relationship, then we can't push him," grandpa longneck said

"Yeah, you're probably right" Littlefoot said

"It's late Littlefoot, get some sleep" grandpa longneck said

"goodnight"

"Goodnight"

And with that, the 2 male longnecks went to sleep

* * *

bright circle was high in the sky, Littlefoot and his friends were relaxing close by the entrance of the valley, Littlefoot scanned his group of friends to his eyes stop at the sad threehorns.

"Cera, what's going on," Littlefoot asked

"Nothing"

"Then why haven't you paid attention the last few months"

"It's nothing"

"Cera we're just worried about you, yep, yep, yep," Ducky said.

"Forget it, it's nothing," Cera said

"Cera we just wanna kn- "

"JUST FORGET IT GUYS" Cera yelled.

"Sorry, it's just that, my dad hasn't really paid attention to me these last few months, and that's really getting on my nerves"

"but I thought you hated when your dad is all over you" Ducky said

"I do, it's just that my dad and I always have one day a year, where we go to a place alone to just laugh and have fun like we had before my mom died, but he forgot" Cera's voice got very hoarse, but has stubborn as any other threehorn, Cera wouldn't lower her guard or pride.

"why don't you try talk to him" Littlefoot suggested

"I can't do that, your stupid flathead" Cera said

"Why not?" Littlefoot questioned

"Because it's my dad we are talking about, he's not someone you just talk to about this" Cera said

"…" Littlefoot stopped, he didn't say anything more because he could see that he wouldn't could change her mind, most dinosaur who don't know Cera as he does, would keep trying. Littlefoot know how Cera is, she's every bit as stubborn as her father, but when you have known Cera as long as Littlefoot and the rest of the gang have known her, you know that she just has a hard time when it comes to her emotions.

Footsteps got Littlefoot out of his thought, the gang turned to see a heard with all kind of dinosaurs arriving, and then turned again to see their guardians.

* * *

"The herd is arriving," Petrie's mother said while landing

"Let's greet them then"

"More herds there are only coming to steal our food" Mr. Threehorn growled

"Now, calm down hr. Threehorn, they're not coming here to steal our food, they're coming here to rest, for some days" grandpa longneck said

"Would be nice if they just stayed away" Mr. Threehorn whispered under his breath.

"they'll be gone before you know it Topsy" Tria said

"we can only hope" Mr. Threehorn grunted

The adults arrived at valley opening to see their 5 teenagers already were there.

"welcome everybody to the great valley" grandpa longneck said "it's a pleasure to se you're all, and we hope that you enjoy being here" he continued

* * *

Littlefoot scanned the crowd.

"welcome everybody to the great valley" was the only thing Littlefoot heard before his mind went to another place, there… in the furthest back of the herd stood a beautiful razzmic berry colored longneck with a tan underbelly and the most amazing and wonderful brown bluish eyes just to get lost in, she looked about Littlefoot's age, she was stunning.

It took Littlefoot some time before he realized that those amazing and wonderful brown-bluish eyes was looking straight in to his red-brownish, Littlefoot could feel the blood stream to his cheeks and he gulped hard before he turned his face to look at anything that weren't those beautiful eyes.


	4. What a girl can do to a boy

Disowner: I do not own the characters in this story and credit goes to the rightful owners.

Own character: Unknown name, if you/you want to borrow her to your own story then write to me

* * *

when are we there? like we have walked forever? wait a second why did we stop? oh, we're there now!. It looks like a nice place, luxuriant green food, deep blue lakes, I could live here, I just hope that there's someone who going to be my friend here, no one in this herd wants, that's for sure.

My brother would have loved this place

Her eyes looked all over the place, it was amazing the view, the nature, the people, she kept admiring all the things about the great valley, but then she stopped, she had a feeling that someone somewhere was looking at her so her eyes went to the spot where she felt the gaze come from, and sure enough, there in the front row of the valley resident stood a fine young longneck, he looked same age as her, with a tan underbelly and brown skin-color, her eyes kept wandering up to she locked eyes with his, she saw how his cheeks turned to red, but he'd turned his gaze downward before she knew it.

* * *

Littlefoot's mind was racing, his heart was outside his body, and he felt like he never had learned to talk, he got all sweaty and his cheeks were all red, and his eyes were looking at the ground.

Littlefoot hadn't realized that his grandpa was done speaking, and he didn't see that the razzmic berry colored longneck was on her over to him, looked up to lock eyes with a beautiful longneck girl.

"Hi, do you live here? helloooo are you there?" she said

"um… um… um…" Littlefoot gulped, he didn't know what to say.

"Don't you know have to talk?" she asked

"YES… it's just… yes I can talk" he answered at last

She didn't get to tease him about because he was started running away

Okay that was weird she thought

"Why is Littlefoot walking around in circles," grandma asked her mate

"I don't know let's find out," grandpa said

"Think of a plan, think of a plan, think of a plan"

"Littlefoot… are you okay," grandma said

Littlefoot jumped a little at the sudden voice from behind, his head snapped around to see his grandparents

"Uh, hey grandma, grandpa… didn't see you there"

"no, I can see that, do you want to talk about it," grandpa said

"I'm fine, I'M FINE…"

"are you sure" grandma asked

"yeah… TOTALLY FINE"

"well… I have to go catch up with my friends, soo… see u later" and with that Littlefoot turned around and walked as fast as he could.

"There is something brewing, and I have a feeling what it is about," grandma said with a suspicion look in her grandson's direction, but a little smile on her mouth

"There is definitely something going on, and I have a feeling too what it's about," grandpa said.

"I know that look, I self-had that look in my eyes when I was on Littlefoot's age," Grandpa thought in his head

* * *

Well… that was embarrassing Littlefoot thought

I hope they don't catch what's going on.

I know I can talk to them about everything, but THIS, I rather not, I Rather talk to dad about it Even though I know he's going to be mischievous.

Oh no…, Shorty is going to be more mischievous than dad Littlefoot thought

Well… anyway Littlefoot thought

How can I ask her out, HER, that's nice Littlefoot you left before you even ask about her name, I'm so stupid, why am I so STUPID… HOW… how can I forget to ask what her name is, I ask my grandparents a lot of questions… but when it comes to asking a girl one simple question, I can't even remember to ask.

Let's see…

ME. YOU. WALK. TOGETHER., no that's sound like something Shorty would say.

What about…

"Have you seen the lake, I could show you, I can also show you a lot of other places here in the great valley, no that sounds like some creep".

Think. Littlefoot. think.

Being so cut up in his own thoughts Littlefoot didn't realize, that he was walking really fast, and before he knew it he collided with a body that fell on the ground because of the force of Littlefoot.

"oh sorry, I didn't s-" Littlefoot stopped midsentence when he saw the beautiful brown-bluish eyes that wouldn't stop flash before his eyes. His eyes went wide and his mouth went a little bit open.

Oh no… what am I going to do? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO! Littlefoot's head was screaming, Okay Littlefoot just start with saying-

"HI" the word came out of Littlefoot's mouth before he even realized that he had said it.

"Hi" she answered

When she figures out that he wasn't going to say anything, she thought that she should then.

"Do you live here with your parents?" she asked

"No… I live here with my grandparents, my dad is leader of a migrating herd so he is traveling around the world, but once a year he comes to visit me, I have an adopted brother too, his name is Shorty he lives with my dad, my mom died while I was a little kid, she saved me from a sharptooth" Littlefoot said getting more comfortable talking to her.

"What about your family?" he asked

"My mom died when I was a kid too, my brother died two years ago," she said

"What about your dad," Littlefoot asked

"What's your name," she asked

"Little-foot," Littlefoot said with a pause in the middle, he was a little of why she changed the topic

"that's a strange name, I'm Talia, would you like to show me around?" she said

"Of cause, but I think it's best that we do it tomorrow because the bright circle are starting going down, " Littlefoot said

"Aww, Does the Little hatchling have a bedtime" she teased

"Noo, it's just that-" Littlefoot didn't get to say anymore.

"Littlefoot… relax I was only teasing" Talia interrupted when she saw how he reacted

"OH… you like teasing people, don't you," Littlefoot asked

"yeaaah, you can say it's a big part of my personality… teasing and sass it's a part of whom I am" Talia said

"Other things I should know about you," Littlefoot said very interested in the girl in front of him

"And tell you all my secrets… no way, you are going to figure out on your own, I may put some clues in here and there, but I'm not gonna spoil everything about me" Talia said

"You're not going to make it easy for me, aren't you" Littlefoot said taking the hint that he gonna have to fight to figure her out

"NOPE, where would the fun be in that" Talia said with some mischievous and a lot of teasing in her voice.


	5. Secrets

Wow guys 2 months since last time I updated this story. 193 word I'm really proud of myself, well. Enjoy this chapter

Disowner: I do not own the characters in this story and credit goes to the rightful owners.

Own character: Talia, if you/you want to borrow her to your own story then write to me

* * *

The bright circle was halfway down when Littlefoot could spot his nest where his grandparents patiently waited, it didn't matter how old he was… coming home to his grandparents by the end of the day was amazing, usually he's the one asking all the questions but now when he's older, he'd found out that his grandparents could ask a lot too. Littlefoot took his time walking to the nest, not because he didn't want to go home to his grandparents, but simply because he loves to see how the bright circle slowly fall behind the great wall and how it turns the green nature too an orange nature, the blue lake that get an orange tinge, the leaves that turn complete orange, while through the holes in the tree crowns you could see the evening sun shining through… it was a delight for the eye.

Littlefoot felt like he was in a trance, it was either the beautiful nature or the fact that he gets to show a beautiful longneck girl around tomorrow.

"Littlefoot" his grandpa said

"What" Littlefoot said coming out of his trance, turning his to look at his grandpa

"quite beautiful… isn't it" said grandpa chuckling over his grandson's easiness to daydreaming, no matter how old he gets.

"yeah, yeah it is" Littlefoot said looking back at the sunset

"How have your day been?" grandma asked looking at her grandson spotting the light in his eye, it

is **definitely** a girl, now the question is if he is going to tell us she thought?

"what" Littlefoot said started getting annoyed that he's that obvious.

"How have your day been?" grandma asked with a chuckle "anything special we should know about?" grandma asked trying not to sound to suspicion.

"My day have been great, me and my friends have talked about a lot of things" Littlefoot said trying not to sound obvious that he hasn't been with his friends today.

"so Littlefoot… what plans do you and your friends have for tomorrow" grandpa asked

"we talked about going to the thundering falls" Littlefoot said

"that's a long time since you did that" grandpa said

"yeaah, I guess that we grew out of it" Littlefoot said

"you know Littlefoot, just because you and your friends have started the time of great growing, doesn't mean that you can't play anymore" grandpa said, and he keep talking.

The words there was coming from grandpa started fading away as Littlefoot went back into his head… yes his grandpa was right that they choose when they can't play like kids anymore but they have changed, and they all knew it, the girls have changed in some ways and the boys had also changed. Littlefoot thought back to the time where he and his friends was just little kid **literally** , he has grown a lot those past few months it wouldn't be long before he could reach the treetops without standing on his hind legs… his voice is changing too, actually… some time ago Littlefoot went to ask his grandparents a question and in the midst of the sentence Littlefoot's voice cracked, he became very embarrassed in that moment his face turned all red and the fact that his grandparents couldn't hold their laughter inside just made him more embarrassed because all the valley resident there was in for a mile could hear his grandparents, and those who was walking through the area all turned their heads to look at them… it took him some time but he finally got them to calm down. With that bittersweet story in mind he closed his eye and let sleep takeover.

* * *

 _Talia, what a beautiful name_ Littlefoot thought in his head, he was on his way over to meet up with Talia

 _WAIT, did I even make an agreement where we would meet up… no, no I didn't, why can't I think straight?_ Littlefoot asked himself in his head, he usually wasn't like this, but since Talia has arrived in the valley it seems that he can't think straight, she has swept him of his feet.

 _Okay think Littlefoot where would you go if you were a pretty teenage longneck?_

* * *

Grandpa and Grandma longneck was on their way to the thundering falls to see their grandson play with his friend, but when they arrived at the thundering falls, they couldn't spot him… his friends were there, getting worried grandma lowered her head and asked the younglings

"isn't Littlefoot here"

"isn't he with you? he told us that he would spend time with you two" Cera answered

Raising her head up grandma turned to look at her mate, and she saw the question in his eyes

 _If he isn't here… then where is he?_

They kept standing there having a silence conversation just by looking in each other's eyes, after a while the have come to conclusion that they would go out looking for him, they know that he's here in the valley because he would never go on an adventure without his friends but then again he would never lie to his friends either.

"Where do you think he is, dear?" grandma asked worried

"I don't know but where going to find him, he couldn't has strayed too far" grandpa said with a reassuring voice while caressed her.

 **Sometime Later that day**

"We're never going to find him" grandma said starting to get very emotional, they have looked in several hours now and they hadn't found him yet, it's like he has vanished from the earth's surface.

"Now take it easy dear I'm sure where going to… do you hear that?"

They became very silent to hear if there was a sound, and sure enough they could hear a laughter and not just a laughter, Littlefoot's laughter, they could recognize his laughter everywhere… but what was he laughing at and with who?... not only did they hear their grandson laughter, but they also heard a girly giggle.

"a girl!?" they said in synchronous

Like their grandson curiosity got the better of them and they sneaked in the direction of the laughter and giggles.

Sure enough in the midst of the clearing stood Littlefoot with a girl.

"Tell me a bit more about your family" the girl said

"My family… my family is great I love them very much, my grandpa always tells stories and I know that I always can come and talk to him if somethings troubling me. my grandma always says to my grandpa that he should stop telling me nonsense, as she says herself my grandpa has always believed in something bigger while she has always believed in what she sees before her." Littlefoot answered, grandma and grandpa that was hiding very well for two full-grown longnecks to-be couldn't help smiling at all the good things their grandson says about them.

"What about your dad and brother?" she asked

"As you know my dad live outside the valley he's an herd leader he has his own herd, I didn't get to know my dad before there was gone some years… you see before I hatch lived my parents and grandparents out in the mysterious beyond and my parents had talked about finding a place like this… (he gestured to the great valley, and got eye contact with his grandpa, Littlefoot couldn't help being a little dumbstruck that his grandpa and maybe also grandma actually was spying on him… nevertheless Littlefoot kept talking) to raise me in, so my dad went out to find a place, while he was gone a earth shake hit… in the midst of the earth shake a sharptooth attacked me and a friend, my mom protected us and died a short time after de earth shake had stopped, when my dad came back to the nest there only was a big crack right there were our nest use to be, my dad looked everywhere for me but without luck.

* * *

 **Earlier same day:**

"Look at her, that filthy, unwanted girl she doesn't even have anyone to be with" Eema a light blue longneck said.

"yeaah nobody wants her, why don't you just go out and get yourself killed, that would be the best for everyone" Mona a dark blue longneck said.

Also named as the terrible twos.

 _One day… one day Talia you gonna show the world the truth, and if people still hate you after that it's their problem, but they are right I don't have anyone… nobody likes me. But yesterday was different that boy… Littlefoot is his name, he was nice to me, but come on Talia use your head as soon as he figure out all about my past he's going to change and treat you like everyone else treat you… like you're a nobody_ Talia thought

Since there were nobody in her herd, she could talk with… correction nobody from her herd wanted to talk with her not even the adults she decided that she would find Littlefoot instead since they had made an agreement the day before that he should show her around. Talia could hear the girls yell mean things in her direction while she walked, but she choose to push them away and keep walking instead of paying attention on the girls, after all that's what they want, for her to start yelling at them so she get punished and not them.

She didn't get to walk very far before a green longneck went right in front of her luckily, she got to a halt before she hit her, Talia didn't have to look up to see who it was.

 _Ohhh gosh, was have I done now?... is this never go to end_

"And were exactly do you think you are going?" The green longneck said with a harsh tone

"Hello, Baylene, nice weather today isn't it?... I was just on my way to take a walk" Talia answered with a nice tone compared to the herd leader.

"oh I don't think so… we can't have a girl like you going around here starting up trouble so they are going to throw us out like the last time" Baylene said keeping the harsh tone.

"Why is it always me that you think starts up trouble, have you ever thought that **maybe** it could be Eema and Mona that makes trouble and not me

"Don't you dare put the blame on my two sweet children, they have done nothing wrong" Baylene was basically yelling at this point.

"and how would you know? You never see what they are doing behind your bag" Talia shot back.

"How dare you speak like that to me, I'm your leader and you will speak respectfully to me" Baylene yelled again, by now she had raised her tail a little ready to slap the teenage girl before her if she wouldn't stop being rude.

"pfff, LEADER try irresponsible" Talia fired back

 _Does she really see herself as a leader, I mean nobody in the herd likes her, they dislike me more, but one things for sure, they don't like her either. She's not even a good mom, her kids are making troubles everywhere and she doesn't even see it because she's busy hating on me… like come on be a little more observant with your kids, we may not get trown out of valleys so much if you kept an eye on them instead of me… BUT NO I'm the one making trouble all the time Talia thought_

"Why you little- "Baylene started she swung her tail backward ready to give the teenage girl a good slap to the face, but got interrupted

"whats going on here?"


End file.
